Giving A Chance
by JennishaTjung
Summary: A cold and lonely evening and stargazing is enough to cause two people to fall in love, it happened to a certain celestial mage and an ice-mage, not Gray but Lyon…


**JennishaTjung****: Just a one-shot of Lylu since there are so little of them…**

Summary: A cold and lonely evening and stargazing is enough to cause two people to fall in love, it happened to a certain celestial mage and an ice-mage, not Gray but Lyon…

* * *

It was one of those sunny days in Magnolia where everything was going smoothly and nothing was in chaos which meant, a boring day. A certain blonde haired celestial mage walked from her house with a pink tank top and a bag that was slung to her side. Her hair was as usual, tied into a ponytail on the side, she smiled as she neared the Fairy Tail building.

It was going to be another fun day in Fairy Tail, or so she thought…As she went inside the building, nothing looked different than normal, Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual, Levy was reading with Gajeel taking a peek at her every now and then, Erza was eating strawberry cheesecake and Mirajane was serving food and drinks to her customer as usual.

She immediately went to the bar and sat down to one of the stools ordering orange juice, once she got her order, she talked to the barmaid also known as Mirajane. "It's such a rare day where no tables and stools are being thrown around." She said as she smiled.

"Don't hope much on it Lucy, they haven't thrown stuffs around… yet" Mirajane smiled at her deviously but it didn't happen. Instead, after a few minutes Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and instead Natsu stood up on one of the chairs.

"Guys!" he announced, "I need to tell you something," and all eyes were on him, "I can't keep this any longer but I need to confess my feelings to a certain girl that I have been in love with for a long time." He continued with a grin on his face.

Lucy's heart was beating uncontrollably and she had a hard time breathing, she acknowledge her feeling for the fire dragon slayer for a month now and she didn't feel ready for this yet. Why does he have to announce it in public? She thought.

"There are many reasons why I love her but one that stood out was that she is very kindhearted and she makes me laugh." He said and started walking towards the direction of Lucy but her smile faded as he went past her and to the corner.

He kneeled in front of the girl and said, "Lisanna, would you be my girlfriend, I know this sounds like I'm proposing but I couldn't think of a more romantic way to do it." Lisanna who also shared the same feeling as he did immediately threw an arm around his neck and kissed him. The whole guild cheered and started celebrating except for a certain blonde hair mage whose heart sank.

While everyone was celebrating, she walked outside with nobody noticing and sat on a bench in the park. In front of her was a fountain as she was in the centre of town, she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She sobbed and wiped away her tears constantly but it couldn't be stopped. She finally gave up and just let the tears flow, okay maybe some people might think she was overreacting but it was her first love after all and to see the love of her life confessing to another girl in front of him, how could her heart not break?

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked her, she wiped away her tears and through her red and puffy eyes, she looked at him. A silver haired mage from Lamia Scale who was an ice mage, Lyon.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine…" she said as tears threatened to fall again.

"Doesn't sound like it," Lyon said as he sat down next to her and placed his elbow on his knees to get a better look at Lucy who was still leaning on her knees.

He looked at her and smile as he used his fingers to brush her hair to the side placing it behind her ear, "You look really pretty without those tears Lucy," he said and asked, "What happened?"

"Why are you here Lyon?" she asked and still staring at her, he replied, "I'm here for a job but that can wait, so are you going to tell me what happen?" he asked.

"Just a girl heartbroken." She said and frowned, "No big deal, just me overreacting."

"Did Natsu confess…" he paused, "to another girl?"

"Yes," she replied, "And also kissed her in front of me."

"If this would make you feel better," he started, "Natsu doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and intelligent as you are." He smiled and reached out his hand to wiped away her tears, "See? Much better."

"Thanks…" she smiled and straightened up, "I haven't properly introduced myself have I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage." She said and gave her usual smile while reaching out her hand.

"Lyon Vastia, Molding magic and I'm from Lamia Scale." He answered as he shook her hand.

"This is the first time we've actually had a conversation together and alone." She stated as she tilted her head towards him, "So how's Juvia?"

He frowned and leaned at the back of his chair but it turned into a smile as soon as he said, "She loves Gray, as long as she's happy then I'll be happy. I've given up on her long ago." Lucy heard this and smiled, "If only I could be like you, so selfless."

"Do you like stars?" Lyon asked her earning a nod from Lucy.

"Anyway, I need to go now, bye" Lucy waved at him but as she was about to walk away, he asked, "Do you want to go stargazing with me? Tonight?"

Lucy was speechless but smiled and before she could say anything he said, "If you'd like, meet me at 8 tonight at this very park." And he left.

* * *

Lucy was looking at her own reflection in the mirror and she smiled. She was wearing a pink crop top with a short pairs of denim jeans. She looked once again at the mirror and went out of her apartment. It was at 7.45 when she left her apartment and she reached there at 7.50 and was unexpectedly greeted by Lyon who was sitting on the bench.

When he saw Lucy, he immediately stood up and she looked away as she felt awkward, "You said 8," she said and he stood up and he said, "I wouldn't want to keep a girl waiting would I?"

"How did you even know I was coming?" Lucy asked as he walked towards her and he replied, "Instinct I guess, so let's go."

They walked together keeping their distance, both of them walked in silence with Lucy looking away from him and feeling really awkward while Lyon was fine with the silence.

They went to the outskirts of town and walked to a place which was quite hidden and seemed like it was separated from the outside world, "Here it is." Lyon announced and all Lucy could say was just, "Wow, what is this place?"

It was like a field of flowers which had just bloomed, there was a lake nearby and from where they were sitting, they could see the stars clearly and wind was blown towards them every now and then.

"This is the best spot for stargazing that I found while I was on a job a long time ago but I've never actually went here myself, so this would also be my first time here." Lyon said as they both sat down.

As the wind was blown towards both of them, Lucy rubbed both of her arms, "You could've just said you were cold." Lyon smiled teasingly as he placed his own fur jacket around her. "But what about you?" she asked and a faint blush could be seen in her cheeks.

"I'm an ice mage Lucy, remember?" he asked and Lucy started staring at the sky.

"I've always loved stars, it's like the world is telling you that even in your darkest days, there will always be a source of light that will help you to get through it." She said as she smiled watching the stars shone through the night sky.

"I've never thought of it that way." Lyon replied as he was also looking at the night sky but soon turned his attention to Lucy, "Tonight is one of the best nights I've spent with the most suited person I could be with," he said and Lucy turned her attention to him, "What are you telling me?" she asked

"I just wanted to ask you whether you want to do this more often?" he asked and stared at her, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Lucy blushed but she said, "Lyon, I'm in a really vulnerable state right now and going out with you, I might make you as my rebound and I don't want that, you're a really nice guy…" she drifted off.

"You really are kind hearted," Lyon smiled, "But Lucy, I'm making this as my own decision, I knew the consequences that could happen and I am prepared so, I will ask you one last time."

He stared at her with a serious expression and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a paused before she smiled and said, "Yes," with a blush on her face.

The rest of the night was plain sweet and romantic for the new couple – Lucy leaning on Lyon's chest as they lay on the grass and watched the stars together.

* * *

_You will never know unless you try_

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: I'm very sorry if that is bad, I'm just going to give spoilers for those who read my fanfic, "Story of a New Chapter" there will be scenes such as these so, wait for it if you like romance.**

**Anyway, please review, favorite and follow! **


End file.
